spirit and fire
by shrimpy me
Summary: this is about bella falling in love with christian and what hard ships they have to deal with
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi everyone I am starting a new story and I don't know if you will like it but I am giving it a try. So tell me if I should keep going on this or not. In this story for rose everything has happened till Blood Promise but dimitri has not been awakened the last thing before you get to reading is that Bella has the power over spirit but I am not telling what kind of power)**

Preface

TatianaPOV

I was not feeling good at all I felt like I was going to be sick and this has been happening for a long time now and I could not understand why so I went to the doctor to see what was wrong. I went and it took about 10 min for the doctor to come back with the results.

"Well I am happy to tell you that you are with a baby" he said with a smile

"What?" I said I could not believe what he said

"You are with a child" he told me again

I said thank you and left to go think about what was going on. I what I thought about was who the father of this baby was and after I thought about it for a good amount of time I came up with Abe Mazur because I got together with him about two or three months so now I think I should tell him so I got out my cell phone and called him.

"Hello" he answered

"Hey Abe how are you" I said to him

"My queen is that you? What can I do for you?" he asked me

"Well you know how we got together well it turns out that we have a baby on our hands soon and I can't really be seen with one because I am the queen and I can't take care of it but I don't want to put it up for adoption or anything. So I am asking a lot I know but could you watch the baby for me" I know I was asking a lot of him but I did not know what to do.

"I will do this for you but you have to come see the baby at less once a month otherwise I can't do this for you" he told me

"Ok I will do that after it is born I will come give it to you" I said

"Ok that works I will see you soon tell then well by" and with that he hung up

Well I guess it could be worse I thought and with that I went to work but all the time I would think of names of what I could call this little one but as I worked I thought of one Isabella Marie Ivashkov Mazur but I would always give her

18 years later **(oh and rose is** **few mouths older then belle but not by much and they are half sisters)**

BPOV

God I hate being in this house and the reason I am in here because it is not safe for me to be out any more. All because there are a lot of strigoi so my dad said he was going to talk to my mom and see if I could go to the US to be safe. But I do want to meat rose she sounds like I would have fun with her because she is like me and I get into a lot of trouble where dad has to get me out of jail some times. I also would want to see Adrian and get into trouble with him to like when we were 10 we got in trouble for drinking but it help us with the darkness that we have. At this time my dad came in after he talked with my mom

"Looks like you are going to go to the US then you will go see your mom and she will put you were you can be safe because that is not here anymore" my dad said

"Ok so when do I have to go because I have to pack things up" I said in a unhappy voice

"look I know you are unhappy about leaving but it is to be safe and I want you to be safe no matter what the same goes to rose and if I had saw rose before she was 11 I would have meet her and have her a less come stay with us so you could have met before" he said

"I know I should be happy but I will miss you so much that I don't want to leave you" I said because I did love my dad

"I will be fine and I will see you before you know it now you leave tomorrow at night" he said as he gave me a kiss on my head.

So I got up from where I was and up to my room to start packing my stuff to leave. Then I feel asleep and thought about the next day were I was going to go

**(Time skip to when bella meets her mom because I do not want to do the ride to the air port and on the air plane)**

Once I got off the plane I got to see who was picking me up and who was it you ask it was….

APOV

I could not believe what my auntie Tatiana was saying to my family bella was coming because it was not safe for her at home but what I can't believe is that they think that it is safer here then over there because of the attack on the school that just happened god my family is stupid sometimes but at lees I get bella here with me and we can get in so much trouble. Right now I am on my way to pick up bella from the air port then I am to take her to the school. When I got there I was waiting only 10 min before she came out of the plain and right when she saw me she ran over

"Adrian what are you doing here?" she asked me

"well I am here to pick you up then to school we go" I said to her I look at her and she looked unhappy at what I just said

"but I thought that I was to see mom" she said to me

"you were but then she said that it would be safer if you just went to the school that I am at"

"I see ok lets go then"

**(so that is where I am going to leave it. Tell me if you like it or not and what you want to see in it) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey this is the next chapter in spirit and fire please tell me what you think about this and what you want to come in the upcoming chapters oh by the way this is my second story and my first one is a twilight one with Bella and Paul. I do not own any of these people or twilight or vampire academy)**

Chapter 2

Once we got to the school the first thing that Adrian said was that we had to go see the headmistress so I can see where I will live at my time In this school and get the classes that I need for my last year of school but I did not want to do all this but oh well so we went and got to the office and knocked on the door.

"come in" I hear so we both go in

"hello who might you be? I do know Mr. Ivashkov but I do not know you. So tell me what is your name my dear"

"well my name is Isabella Marie Mazur and the queen said I should come to school here" I said but I really did not like her

"oh you're the one the queen said that would be coming soon well yes I have your classes right here but I am sorry to say that we do not have a place to stay so you will have to go somewhere but I do not know were" she said but then a idea came to me

"how about I go live with Adrian that way you don't have to look for a place" I said with a look of happiness because that was a good idea

"well I don't think that is a good idea to have a guy and girl live…" she did not get to finish because Adrian cut her off by saying

"the queen has given me a note saying that she wants Bella to live with because it would be safer than being with the other kids" Adrian said giving her the note

"well I do not think that is a good idea but it is a note from the queen very well I will let this go but you will be in different rooms and if I see you in the same bed then you will get in trouble am I understood "

"Yes you are we will do nothing at less I don't think so"

"alright get out of here it is lunch time for all of the kids so get going and meet some people to be friends with"

So we left to go to the get lunch and to see the people that Adrian has told me all about. So once we got there we looked around well I was looking at what was all around me but Adrian was just looking for his friends. Once he saw them he ran right over dragging me along with him. When we got to the table there were a lot of people there and then Adrian started to introduce me to every one

"Hey guys how have you been this is Isabella but goes by Bella well Bella this to your right is Lisa, Eddie, christen, and last is rose and that is all you need to know for now I think"

"oh thanks you don't even know everyone and you think that is everyone Adrian how the hell did you pass school" I said

"hey I am smart I just forget things" he said like it was nothing

"so Adrian how do you know Bella" asked rose

"well I meat her when she was born and I looked after her sometimes and we became friends" Adrian said

"wow you knew each other that long" Lisa said looking shocked

"yes it is a long time and I do not know why we still get along" I said because I really did not know why because I forgot

"The reason you like to hang around me is because we are drinking buddies' and we smoke together if I remember correct honey" Adrian said

"oh that's right we get drunk off our asses all the time and dad starts to yell at us but mostly you because you are older than me and had the ideas" I smiled as I thought of some good memories of all the times Adrian came over and we got drunk.

"well if it was not for being sp…"he got cut off by Lisa

"you both have been drinking do you know how bad that is especially for you Isabella because you are under age and smoking is also bad for you"

"well I do not care one bit because it helps with my power" I said like it was the most common thing

"wait you have spirit what can you do I can heal people or animals, see auras because of Adrian so what can you do" she asked me like we have known each other for a long time now

" that is my business and no one else" I said not to happily because why should I trust her I only just meat her after all

" Bella you can be a little nicer to them" Adrian said to me

**(just so you know that for a little bite they are going to talk in Russian and I am sorry if I spelling them wrong or anything else so please tell me if I did something wrong)**

"Почему я должен?"( why should I?) I said to Adrian because I was not happy at them

"Поскольку, если вы dont быть приятнее для них я придется делать некоторые вещи"(because if you don't be nicer to them then I have to do something)

"hey don't you guys know that it is rude to talk in a different language in front of people that don't know it" rose said to us

"fine sorry about that but sometimes when I get mad I start talking in my home language" I said

"That is ok so we have a lot of time before we have to go to class so let's get to know each other" said everyone

(so that is all for now because I am going to have some trouble right know because my friends friend died yesterday so I'm sorry I will try to update soon but we will have to see shrimpy me


End file.
